Vis ta liberté
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Drabble/OS House se répète son raisonnement sur sa vie. Pourquoi avoir quelque chose pour le perdre ensuite ?


Petit drabble sans ship, se situant à la fin de l'épisode 3x24 (après le départ de ses collaborateurs).

**Vie ta liberté**

Allongé dans son lit pourtant deux places, sentant une odeur de peinture usée, une odeur qui marquait l'absence de changement, il contemplait chaque millimètre de la pièce. Dans cet appartement il vivait avec une seule et unique personne : sa solitude. Sa solitude se présentait en fait en tant que petite amie. Il aimait la solitude, sa solitude.

_Mais qu'est-ce que la solitude ?_

Il se posait la question des milliers et des milliers de fois sans résultats. Il connaissait tellement cette présence absente que la raison lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il savait qu'il devait vivre ainsi, qu'il s'agissait… de sa raison de vie. Beaucoup de chemins s'offraient à lui, sans cesse, mais il préférait celui-ci : la solitude.

Cette solitude lui permettait de se sentir libre, de ne pas être écrasé par quelqu'un. Elle lui permettait aussi d'éviter les nombreuses querelles qui rendent malheureux, l'un comme l'autre.

On lui reprochait souvent son manque de « tact ». Il n'en avait jamais eu, il n'en aura jamais. On lui répétait souvent que sans ce « tact », il ne pourrait s'incruster dans la société et vivre le bonheur d'une autre personne. Mais son opinion personnel était que ce « tact », il n'en avait pas besoin, il n'en voulait pas, simplement parce que ce « tact » rendait malheureux. Ce « tact » rendait le monde malheureux.

Au départ, le bonheur se présente comme un petit ange réparateur de cœur. Cet ange là, il remplace les moments de mélancolie par un heureux événement : une rencontre. Une rencontre qui comble tous les malheurs, qui soulève le poids vulnérables d'un petit cœur en détresse.

Mais cet ange là n'est pas assez sain pour laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi. Ce petit ange se transforme en démon au fur et à mesure que les choses progressent. Il chamboule le terrain jusqu'à en voir les effets inverses. Jusqu'à passer de la rencontre à la perte.

_Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin._

Ainsi, tout ce qui rend heureux finit par se transformer en quelque chose qui rend misérable, pitoyable et surtout très vulnérable. Quand on se marie, on divorce. Quand on met un enfant au monde, il nous quitte. Quand on créer une nouvelle amitié, des disputes se suivent, celles-ci brisant ce lien petit à petit, dans d'atroces souffrances. Les bonnes choses deviennent mauvaises. La vie était fondée uniquement sur cette loi, sur ce principe de la vie. Il s'agissait de la nature humaine, et chaque humain était soumis un jour où l'autre à une loi. La loi des choses, se présentait ainsi : perdre le gain.

Le seul élément faisant exception à la règle, cet homme là, le trouva au bout de longues années. La solitude. Cette entité abstraite qui faisait fi de ces sottises.

_Qu'est-ce qui pourrait suivre la solitude ?_

La réponse, toujours la même, indiquait clairement que rien ne suivait la solitude. Gagner pour perdre, perdre pour gagner. Deux solutions, dont la plus courante était la première. Cet homme, prit la bonne décision : la deuxième. Si les terrains s'inversent, il faut choisir le néant. Le néant se renversant, il laisse place… au bonheur. Son bonheur.

Il fonctionnait toujours ainsi. Il s'agissait de sa loi, la sienne. Il comprenait toujours mieux, grâce à ce principe. On pouvait lui dire qu'il n'en possédait pas, il n'en faisait rien. Il avait ce principe, le plus important. Mais personne ne le comprenait. Et c'était mieux ainsi : l'incompréhension donner place à la solitude, laquelle, en s'inversant, le comblait totalement.

Il demeurait toujours heureux, face à son propre génie. Il n'avait besoin de rien ni de personne, et encore une fois, l'exception se présentait : le personne ne s'inversait jamais, il restait… personne, rien.

Il vivait heureux, sous sa règle. Il se résolvait toujours à ce principe :

Le néant donne la solitude, la solitude donne la liberté, la liberté donne la vie. Sa vie.


End file.
